batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TitanSith888
Welcome Hi, welcome to Batman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TitanSith888 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Doomlurker (Talk) 08:32, October 6, 2011 Original Concept art Please elaborate what you mean by original. If you mean the original designs that's fine but if you mean work by yourself I'd prefer you to only include it on your userpage. - Doomlurker 14:23, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok but look at the edits I made to what you did. This is how they should be added to the pages, not as the slider galleries you were making them. - Doomlurker 15:26, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Do you mean the chamber with the map of Arkham City? - Doomlurker 19:02, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. I'm sure somewhere on the internet you can find out. - Doomlurker 16:54, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Lunatics I have no idea of their origin, I just assumed they were Arkham patients as it is a madhouse. - Doomlurker 18:02, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Photos The images listed as Photos in the Psychological profile should remain where they are as they accompany the profile. When you look at the profile in game you will see the photos (concept art), so please refrain from removing them. - Doomlurker 12:34, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Abramovici It says in the game that they are from a circus. In one of the Arkham City Stories it explains their origin. - Doomlurker 17:00, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Speak to User:Rod12 not me. He is the one doing it. Explain to him the situation. He probably just saw them as duplicated images. - Doomlurker 14:05, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi TitanSith888 the reason I'm deleting your images that you have uploaded on the site is not because I'm trying to be mean its because the images you uploaded that I deleted are duplicated images that currently already on the site and I been trying to clean up alot of old unused images and duplicated images that are on the site here. With me deleting your images its not something that I've been focused mainly on you its just in general I've been deleting duplicate images that have been uploaded onto the site because I know that they are already exist on the site thats all. I'm sorry if I got you mad because you thought I was just being mean by deleting your images and focusing mainly on you that is not at all the case. If you want to talk to me more about this I'll be happy to talk with you. From Rod12 Hi TitanSith888 sorry if my last message sounded like I was saying that you upload duplicates on purpose because I don't expect you are any other editors on the site here to remember or simply know ever image that was ever uploaded on the site because that would just be wrong to think like that so sorry if I came accross like that at all. The images of your that you uploaded that I considered duplicate images were 1-Image of Nightwing (Batman: Arkham City), 2-Images of Bane (Batman: Arkham Asylum) and 1-Image of Harley Quinn (Batman: Arkham Asylum). I have an example below showing the Nightwing (Batman: Arkham City) Image you uploaded and another Image of same Image that was already on the site just showing why I considered it a duplicate image and the reason I deleted it. As for your editing work with Ra's al Ghul I just saw that recently and great job you did with that it was a big help for the site. Thank you for the kind words in regards with my unique manners. Once again sorry for the whole image problem and if you want to talk some more just send me a message. On a side not out of curiousity are you a Fan of The Flash. From Rod12 The Flash Hi TitanSith888 The Flash is a DC Comics Super Hero Character who has Super Speed and is apart of The Justice League of America. There have several people in DC Comics History that have been The Flash kind of like with Batman since Dick Grayson was Batman for a while and Azrael (Jean-Paul Valley) was Batman for a while. But like Batman (Bruce Wayne) being known as the main Batman the main Flash is known by the name of Barry Allen. The reason I asked you if you are interested is I have these two wiki sites for The Flash that are in need of editors and I thought I should ask you if you were interested in helping out if you are I'll send you think Links to the site if not thats ok I just thought I should ask you. From Rod12 Your Favor Hi TitanSith888 in regards to your favor about User:Netherith and The Arkham City Wiki I honestely don't know how much or what I can do in regards to the overall issue it might be better if you ask my friend User:Doomlurker he is probably the better person to ask about this certain favor. But I'll let him know about and ask him what he wants me do. Sorry if this isn't the answer you wanted to hear I'm just unsure of how to best handle it. From Rod12 Joining Arkham City Wiki Dear TitanSith888, I am honestly not that big a fan of Batman: Arkham Asylum or Batman: Arkham City, but I will think about it. I also heard that you got banned from that database. I can empathize with you on that; I once got banned from this database (but I eventually settled my argument with Doomlurker, who thereupon un-banned me) and I am currently still banned from another database. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin. I am a Mochingquondo! 16:10, November 9, 2011 (UTC). Dear TitanSith888, So, you want me to join your "Anti-Netherith Group" help you to "defeat" an administrator, correct? Well, perhaps I could help you by giving you some good advice: Netherith is not trying to be rude; he is just trying to do his duty as an administrator by keeping Arkham City Wiki in order. In some cases, this may cause administrators to do things that other editors might consider to be rude. I once thought that an administrator (Doomlurker, to be exact) was rude as well, but I soon settled my argument with him and found that what he was doing was legitimate. Therefore, I recommend that you take my advice into consuderation. If you do not, then I am fine with that as well; it is your choice. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin. I am a Mochingquondo! 16:29, November 9, 2011 (UTC). Netherith I'm sorry but I'm not joining a hate campaign against Netherith or anyone. You need to sort this with him just as I sorted things with Professor Nonya Floopinhagin. I would have to hear his side of the argument and if he was just doing what was best for the Arkham City Wiki then I can relate being an admin myself. I don't want to start an argument with you over this but like I said this is something you need to sort with him. - Doomlurker 16:39, November 9, 2011 (UTC) You've not been a member here long enough to become an admin and we're not looking to add any more admins at present anyway. Also because you vandalised Netherith's page and comments on here. That is not how an admin would react, no matter how annoyed. So sorry but you can't be an admin here. And its not my place to make you admin on Arkham City because it is a joint adminship. - Doomlurker 19:27, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Union I can see from the section above that you were having issues with this Netherith user. Thanks for your compliments, but I don't really want to be involved in an online feud. I hope you can work things out though. This unions seems like it could cause future problems on this site. So thanks, but I think I'll decline.Banan14kab 04:24, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Update Hi TitanSith888 I'm sorry but I'm unable to help you with your issue what your asking I don't have the power to do only my friend User:Doomlurker has that power. I'm sorry your having such a big fight with User:Netherith but there isn't anything I can do to help with your issue I'm sorry. From Rod12 Of course Dear TitanSith888, Are you talking about becoming an administrator here or at the Batman: Arkham City Wiki? Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin.I am a Mochingquondo 23:30, November 10, 2011 (UTC).